


suck to you

by ksembl



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top Kim Yugyeom, blowjob with braces, jungkook loves dicks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksembl/pseuds/ksembl
Summary: - Эй! – послышалось возмущенное чонгуковское, - ты чего хуями разбрасываешься?- Хочу и разбрасываюсь, у меня еще один есть.





	suck to you

Чонгук любит стоять на коленях. Он считает, что это его призвание как самого младшего в группе – он любит сосать своим хёнам. Ему нравится откровенная грубость хён-лайна и скрытая мягкость Тэхёна и Чимина, что любят после очередного минета зацеловать мальчика и, скорее всего, затрахать. Все мозги выебать. Чонгук любит, когда его ебут, а не ему, а после отсоса поцелуи, а не брезгливое «прополоскай рот хотя бы». Но жизнь такова, что всё вместе совместить не удаётся: хёны не целуют после члена во рту, а мелкие ебут мозги. 

Хоть в другую группу сбегай, вот честно. 

В общем-то, Чонгук оказался как раз на перепутье, когда сбежать точно хочется, только не факт, что сработает. 

У Чон Чонгука теперь брекеты. Он мучается от боли в зубах, щеках и дёснах. Во рту почти всегда вкус крови, а сосать всё равно хочется.

Большинство хёнов же отвергают эту идею мелкого. Только Юнги да Тэхён не против, но у Юнги сейчас месяц Намджуна, поэтому трахаться он не то, чтобы не хочет – не может, а Тэхён...заебал. Вот, блять, откровенно заебал во всех смыслах. Он стал постоянно мыться с Чонгуком и всё бы ничего – но ощущение пальцев именно на железках, на зубах, а не в глотке, как привычнее, и толчки в плохо растянутую дырку, потому что тот просто не может сдержаться, когда видит кровь во рту, откровенно надоели. У Чонгука уже три недели неизменного Тэхёна, и ему теперь стоит по горло не только его член, но и он сам. 

Чонгук ноет Югёму в каток, что у него опять на запястьях синяки, а тот лишь гиенит над ним. А через две минуты в комнату мелкого заходит причина этого, и парень неудовлетворённо стонет и выгоняет ничего не понимающего Тэхёна из своей комнаты. Тот в конкретном ахуе и идет к остальным, думая, что Чонгука просто уже кто-то успел выебать до его прихода, поэтому легко успокаивается. Потому что Чон раньше никому не отказывал – сам напрашивался, а менял свою излюбленную нижнюю позицию только при настойчивой просьбе (в основном Юнги). И Тэхёну не может прийти в голову, что подобное может надоесть Чонгуку. Как какой-то шлюхе по собственному желанию. 

Но Чонгук себя таковым не чувствовал, поэтому просто написал Югёму, что ему надоели хёны, получая точно такое же сообщение в ответ через секунду, и предложил попить пивка. И Ким никогда не мог отказать любому предложившему это, поэтому парень не сомневался в компании на вечер. Они договорились встретиться в маленькой квартире, что снимал Чонгук в отдалении от Каннама специально для подобных дружеских посиделок. 

Сначала на место приехал Чонгук с четырьмя банками пива, солёными морепродуктами и неизменным банановым молоком («Это на утро!» — кричал он в елейное выражение лица Югёма), а потом подъехал и Югём, зачем-то взявший, кроме любимого напитка, ещё и бурбон с соджу, на что Чон лишь выразительно поднял бровь, но промолчал. 

Когда этими двумя малолетними алкоголиками было выпито по две банки пива, Югём наконец-то набрался смелости спросить (у них в группе хоть гейского тоже много, но постоянных отсосов друг другу не было и не намечается) о том, что происходит сейчас. Чонгук хмурит нос. 

— Ты же не любишь об этом говорить. 

— Меня напрягает, что ты так сильно любишь хуи в своем рту, а ещё, — Югём берёт в руку запястье Чона, игнорируя его закатаные на первой фразе глаза, — вот это. Как вообще ваши стилисты на такое реагируют? 

Чонгук тупо смотрит на уже проходящие синяки и пожимает плечами:  
— Привыкли? Тем более, у Юнги-хёна обычно всё ещё хуже, на меня внимания не обращают почти из-за этих пустяков. 

— Так, стоп, всё, давай это закончим, я не хочу слышать подробности, — в ответ раздаётся смешок, но Чон покорно молчит, ждёт. Югёму же всё равно станет интересно, он захочет ответов на свои незаданные вопросы. 

— Блять, ладно, всё, уговорил, — Чонгук шепчет «я молчал», — рассказывай, мне слишком интересно. 

Нетерпеливый характер Югёма подтверждается, и двое парней меняют позы на широкой кровати, распрямляя затёкшие конечности, синхронно ложатся на животы и подпирают щеки руками. 

— Мне же брекеты поставили, — Ким закатывает глаза, как бы говоря «я, блять, знаю, ты об этом каждый день мне мозги треплешь», – ну...и они немно-о-ожечко мешают делать минет. 

— Немножечко? 

— Совсем чуть-чуть. 

Снова пауза, и Югём тянется к губам Чонгука рукой, нагло приподнимает одну и ведёт пальцем по незаметным керамическим брекетам, потом брезгливо стряхивая слюну с пальца, пока малец облизывает зубы и старается убрать вкус кожи Югёма, от чего сразу же шипит. Порезался. С губ падают капли крови, и Чонгук поспешно их слизывает. Парень напротив сидит в небольшом шоке. 

— Вот. Совсем чуть-чуть, — снова пауза, – ладно, это пиздецки мешает, — Чонгук утыкается в подушку носом, — кроме Тэхён-хёна никто не принимает от меня минет, член эти железки больно царапают, — он поворачивает голову обратно, и на лице откровенно страдальческое выражение, — а ещё челюсть начинает болеть раньше, когда горловой делаешь, а ещё на...

Красный Югём затыкает Чонгука рукой, на что тот закатывает глаза и отстраняется, допивая банку. Рядом стоят ещё несколько, но Югём какой-то слишком решительный, поэтому приносит две бутылки с кухни, которые захватил сегодня, как чувствовал пиздец. 

— Куки, сегодня мы пьём больше, — тот в ответ смеётся, но кивает. 

— Пойду нарежу что-нибудь закусить. 

У Чонгука тоже какое-то предчувствие возникло где-то в боку, когда что-то просто должно случиться и непонятно – хорошо это или не очень. Такое ощущение настораживало, а последний разговор между ним и Югёмом заставлял задуматься: они перепихнутся? Зная этих двоих, становилось вопросом, почему они вообще ещё не потрахались, учитывая пассивность одного из них. Чонгук аккуратно нарезает колбасу, ветчину, парную курицу (без неё жизнь айдола вообще что-то другое) и свежие овощи, после чего возвращается в комнату, получая комментарий «хозяюшка». Он лишь красиво разложил всё на тарелочке, почему нет? 

Через час оба уже достаточно сильно подвыпившие, благодаря пустой бутылке бурбона, а Югём снова начинает тот разговор. Это понятно по его тону и фразе, которую он, видимо, крутил в голове всё это время. 

— Как глубоко? 

— Что? – Чонгук продолжает искать в мелких буквах на бутылке процент спирта и не обращает внимания на сверлящий его взгляд. 

— Насколько глубоко ты можешь взять в глотку? 

Чон по инерции обхватывает свое горло и мнет его сильными пальцами. 

— Заинтересован? – ухмылка. 

— Просто ответь, блять. 

У Чонгука по спине проходят мурашки, и он скорее по привычке облизывается. 

— Ну... — он водит по своей шее и пытается вспомнить размеры своих хёнов, поднимает голову выше, открывает рот, заставляя охуевать Югёма, — где-то так? – рука находится под кадыком, и Ким громко сглатывает. Молчит. Чонгук пожимает плечами и тянется за бутылкой соджу. 

Он не ожидает, что Югём набросится на него сзади и схватит за шею в том же месте, где только что побывала его собственная рука, поэтому слабо вскрикивает и оглядывается, ощущая, как пальцы всё сильнее сжимаются, так и норовя перекрыть ему доступ к кислороду. Но Чонгук не вырывается, лишь смотрит. Ему интересно, что предпримет его друг, поэтому ощущение ладони сначала на пояснице, а потом и на заднице не пугает – лишь подначивает, он подаётся бедрами вверх, от чего Югём отстраняется снова на свою половину кровати, скукоживается и закрывает лицо руками. 

— Я хочу посмотреть, — сдавленно шепчет он, но Чонгук слышит и мягко гладит его по коленке, перекатившись обратно. 

— Я не против, ты знаешь, но единственный член рядом – твой, — Югём отнимает руки от лица, его губы поджаты, он снова мнётся. 

— Ты не помнишь… но… мы как-то напились в дерьмо и… заказали дилдо, — Югём смотрит на задумчивого Чонгука краем глаза, но тот лишь поднимает свой невинный взгляд и говорит: 

— Я не помню. 

С этого момента младший понимает, что всё пойдёт по пизде. Потому что в глазах Чонгука не было вопроса по поводу идеи, яркой вывеской сиявшей между строк, он был не против. Он был не против того, чтобы продемонстрировать Югёму свой заглот. Ким почти сразу подорвался к кладовке, а Чонгук перестал обращать на него внимание, бутылка рядом была гораздо лучше нервного друга, что в ванной протирал дрожащими руками резиновый член, чувствуя, как собственный начинает подавать признаки жизни от картинок в голове. А ещё мысль, что Чонгук не откажет, если попросить его отсосать тоже сияла где-то на краю сознания. Югём выходил из ванной, стыдливо сжимая дилдо в ладонях, но когда посмотрел на друга, уже засунувшего себе в рот пальцы и мягко пробегавшегося другой рукой по паху, то кинул в него всё, что он взял с собой. 

— Эй! – послышалось возмущённое чонгуковское, — ты чего хуями разбрасываешься?

— Хочу и разбрасываюсь, у меня ещё один есть, — Чонгук осоловело посмотрел на Югёма.

— Логично.

Он вздохнул и посмотрел на прилетевший в него член. Он был явно толще хосоковского и длиннее джиновского. Рядом лежала также прилетевшая ему в лоб смазка. Видимо, Гёми просто не понравилось, что Чонгук начал без него.

Перед глазами Югёма, стоявшего у подножья кровати, расстелилась картина маслом: Чонгук с расстегнутой ширинкой, на четверть пустая бутылка соджу, смазка и огромный резиновый член. Если бы два часа назад кто-то сказал Киму об этом, он бы его ударил, но сейчас он вздыхает и смотрит прямо в глаза Чонгуку, которые будто ждут чего-то. Чон не двигается с минуту, лишь гладит сухой член пальцами.

— Начинать собираешься? – Югём теряет терпение, ему слишком хочется это увидеть вживую. 

— Как скажете, — отвечает Чонгук, скрывая улыбку, и укладывается.

Он сначала аккуратно касается языком материала, оценивает, пихает внутрь себя головку, но почти сразу же отстраняет. Где-то перед ним слышится шипение, но Гук уже ни на что не обращает внимания, а выдавливает смазку и старается распределить её по дилдо. Он глубоко выдыхает, немного откидывает голову, предоставляя больше обзора на шею, которую так хотел увидеть Югём и потихоньку начинает вводить в рот неприятный холодный материал. Чонгук как-то сразу понял, что больше подобного делать не будет: неприятно. Ему гораздо лучше с горячим настоящим членом и заливающей горло спермой. Но он всё равно старается, смачивает слюной и не замечает прогибающуюся рядом кровать, а голос над ухом и вовсе становится неожиданностью.

— Возьми его, блять, глубже. Он резиновый, ему больно не будет.

— Больно будет мне, — пытается выговорить Чонгук с членом во рту, но получается как-то хуево, думает он. Югём думает то же самое, но перекидывает ногу через парня, одной рукой зарывается в его волосы, а второй сильнее давит на дилдо. Гук готов цыкнуть на нетерпеливость, ибо в таком деле торопиться уж точно нельзя – можно повредить горло, но всё равно покорно расслабляет его и на вдохе позволяет сильнее надавить на член, чтобы он вошел глубже. Он сглатывает и закрывает глаза, снова сосредотачивается на том, чтобы взять больше себе в горло. Чонгук чувствует, как у него стоит, но Югём на бедрах мешает прикоснуться к собственному члену, а после пары движений бедрами его и вовсе прибивают сильные руки к покрывалу, чтобы не дёргался, а просто сосал. У Чона в глазах искры от подобного обращения к себе, и он надеется, что Югём пихнет в него это дилдо на максимум. Кажется, тот так и хочет сделать, потому что насильно отклоняет голову Чонгука назад и проталкивает член глубже. Гук снова совершает поступательные движения бедрами, на что Югём снова ему грубыми жестами запрещает. Но у самого в голове картинка того, как друг также глотает это длинное дилдо, но только он голый, руки связаны над головой, а в его зад вбивается уже настоящий член, и тот, и этот Чонгук все равно одинаково просящие глубже и быстрее. Югём правда не выдерживает. Он старался, правда старался, но это было выше него, и он с силой проталкивает оставшуюся часть дилдо внутрь — на что Чонгук лишь протестующе мычит, а сам руками держится за покрывало – и хватается за горло старшего, сжимая его, наслаждается тонкой кожей, под которой скрыт искусственный член. Югёма выворачивает всего, от чего он резко кончает, всего пару раз притронувшись к себе, и падает на Чонгука, что трясущимися руками выуживает из себя скользкий от слюны и смазки фаллос, откидывает его куда-то на ковёр и хрипит, наслаждаясь полноценным поступлением воздуха в лёгкие и свободным горлом. Но он всё ещё возбуждён и хочет кончить. 

— Геми... — хрипит он. 

— Нет, Куки.

— Ну Гёми-и... — крепкие пальцы хватают Чонгука за подбородок, скользят по размазанной слюне, смешанной с кровью – жжение от разодранных десен и щек старший, видимо, уже не замечал – и сжимают, снова закидывая голову назад. Югём оставляет кусачие поцелуи на открывшейся шее, Чон не возражает, просто подставляется, Киму лишь слышно всё ещё затруднённое дыхание.

— Куки, сначала кончу я снова, а потом ты, понял? – он дождался кивка, – а теперь отсоси мне, а не этой резиновой херне.

Чонгук кивает, облизывает губы, смотрит на ширинку Югёма, и протягивает руки к чужим бёдрам, и аккуратно начинает их гладить, стараясь успокоить друга, которому явно не по себе. Чон не хочет его особо пугать, поэтому садится на кровати, придерживая бёдра Кима на себе, гладит его по открытой шее, смотрит прямо в глаза, на закушенную губу, ощущает у себя в волосах длинные пальцы и плавно притягивает того к себе, мягко целует и совсем не ожидает такого сильного напора с другой стороны. А Югём не маленькая девочка – не жмётся, сразу берёт, сразу принимает и заявляет свои права, пусть только и на один раз. А Чонгук блаженно стонет, подчиняется и готов улетать. Задаётся вопросом: а почему раньше мы так не делали? – но ответа не получает. Югём буквально вылизывает многострадальную шею, где всё ещё остался отголосок дилдо изнутри, а снаружи появились слабые синяки от крепких пальцев. Чонгук, кажется, почти мурлычет, зарывается носом в грудь, вдыхает запах и позволяет стянуть с себя одну из многочисленных белых футболок.

— Такое чувство, что ты набрал ещё больше мышц.

— Я был бы рад, — отвечает Чонгук, когда Югём переворачивает их и теперь сам лежит спиной на кровати, откровенно любуется телом старшего, поглаживает каждую рельефную впадинку и наслаждается зрелищем.

Вскоре Чон остаётся полностью нагим, тогда как у Югёма спущены только джинсы с трусами. Чонгук любит, когда так, ему кажется, что у человека над ним возникает чувство власти гораздо больше, чем обычно. А самому Югёму просто немного стрёмно, да и контраст голого тела с одетым и вправду завораживает. Чонгук ласкает его шею губами, а рукой мягко надрачивает уже вполне себе вставший член, наслаждается стонами, пока его чуть грубо не валят на пол. У Чона перед глазами звездочки от неожиданности, а на лице Югёма наглость и насмешка. Он садится на край кровати и расставляет ноги, подзывая покорного друга пальцем к себе, сразу притягивает близко к паху, давая только одну установку: сосать.

Чонгук нервно облизывает подсохшие губы, аккуратно проходится по зубам и очень надеется на хорошее завершение минета. Он проходится одними губами по головке, вдоль всего члена, трётся об него щекой и, начиная с основания, принимается вылизывать, снова отдаёт как можно больше слюны. А потом, на пробу, проходится по головке брекетами, на что получает неожиданную реакцию: в волосы снова впивается рука, а ноги по бокам от его головы угрожающе оторвались от ковра. Чонгук смотрит наверх, хочет хоть что-нибудь прочитать в глазах напротив, но они закрыты локтем, на что он лишь усмехается и уже без какой-либо опаски ведёт член за щёку, прикусывает под головкой, будто старается её снять и уже потом наконец берёт полностью член в рот – после раннего эксперимента это сейчас вообще не проблема взять всё разом – сильно сжимается вокруг, наслаждается грубой рукой, задающей движения. Пока не слышит роковое слово.

— Хён.

У Чонгука глаза из орбит, кажется, сейчас вылезут. Он думает, что ему послышалось, но.

— Хён.

Нет, не послышалось. И Гук, ничего не стесняясь, сильно прикусывает член Югёма, чтобы тот почувствовал. Это не мягкое прохождение клыками по всей длине – это явное недовольство.

— Хён, блять, больно, — ноет Ким.

— Ещё раз назовёшь меня хёном, — Чонгук пытается говорить с членом во рту, потому что рука на затылке не отпускает дальше половины члена, — то я его вообще откушу.

И Югём внимательно смотрит на сидящего перед ним на коленях Чонгука. Тот смотрит на него, сжимает член, выразительно изгибая бровь, но ему совсем не нравится выражение лица друга. Эта убийственная ухмылочка и более сильное сжатие волос на затылке – чтобы не вырвался – только заставляют хотеть ещё что-нибудь прикусить.

— Хё-ё-ён, — тянет Югём, не отводя глаз, но насаживая Чонгука больше на член.

Но Чон упрямый, он пиздец какой упрямый. Он снова кусается и видит уже кровоточащую губу у Югёма.

— Хён.

Чонгук ещё сильнее хмурится, заглатывает до основания и делает вид, будто старается поудобнее взяться. Вторая рука опускается на его затылок и с силой прижимает ближе к паху, и сейчас парню точно не отстраниться. Он агрессивно дышит через нос, почти сопит, когда снова слышит это ненавистное слово.

— Хён.

— Я тебе не... — пытается выговорить он с членом в горле, но лишь доставляет приятные ощущения, сам давится чуть ли не впервые за последний год и ощущает на глазах слёзы. А вот Югёму снесло крышу, и он резко двигает головой Чонгука, не заботясь о его рабочем состоянии — после всего произошедшего он просто уверен, что тот будет в порядке. Чон пытается ещё что-то сказать, пока из губ с отвратительной насмешливой улыбкой вылетают всё те же «хён», но делает только хуже для себя. Когда он в последний раз оказывается плотно прижатым к паху Югёма, то ничего не успевает сделать: чувствует сперму у себя в горле и просто успокаивается и ждёт, пока его отпустят.

— Побрейся к следующему разу, — говорит Чонгук, проглатывая оставшуюся часть спермы.

Югём так и застывает, но подтягивает старшего на кровать, кладёт на себя спиной и хлопает по сразу же раскрывшимся бёдрам. Член Чонгука дрожит, а он сам вверяет себя в крепкие руки. Югём дразнит его, не уходит дальше головки, а потом сухой рукой грубо давит и дрочит, вырывая из Чона писклявые стоны. Усмехается, снова называет его хёном, на что тот дёргается, порывается встать, но получает удар по мошонке, падает обратно и с отдающимся гулом в ушах кончает, выстанывая «Гёми», от чего рука на шее сильнее сжимается, и ухмыляется теперь Чонгук.

— Побриться, говоришь? – повторяет Югём на ухо и подбирается рукой к бедру парня.

— Именно. Мне не нравится, когда волосы лезут в нос.

— А с чего ты решил, что следующий раз будет?

— Кому я ещё отсасывать буду?

— А если не только отсосать? – пальцы сжимаются на ягодице Чона. 

— Я только за.

Югём только слабо откидывается на кровать под смех Чонгука, который целует его в щечку, сворачиваясь рядом.


End file.
